narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter One: Broker's Whisphers
Chapter One: Broker's Whispers The Beginning "But, please. We can't afford the.." "No buts. Pay the bill, or we terminate your power. It's that simple," a feminine tone radiated across the well decorated office. At the front of the room were two massive, mahogany doors, and red carpet that stretched to desk resting at the very end of the room. Three gargantuan windows allowed the sunlight to sprinkle onto the wooden desk, and illuminate the bookshelves that encapsulated the walls. In two chairs positioned in front of the desk sat an elderly couple. The woman wore a simple pink blouse, with black sandals, and the man was dressed in blue suspenders defiled with mud, a yellow collared shirt underneath, blue jeans torn in several places, and muddy boots. Standing before them was a relatively short woman, draped in black clothes that elegantly hung over her shoulders: [[Ayame Uchiha]]. "But, Fire.." "No, buts! God. I feel like I'm talking to my son," Ayame began, sighing shortly after completing her statement. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "[[Sannoto Senju|Sannoto]].." she spoke to the man resting in a chair next to her. "Please, deal with them. I'm going to go relax." With that, she quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The couple smiled as she departed. "So, Sannoto-sir. You'll help us right?" the woman spoke. "Yeah, you always help us out! Just one more month, I swear, the crops are coming too! We'll pay you double," the man chimed in. "Guys..." the Senju began, scanning the area for signs of his wife, Ayame. "I can't give you guys another month. Ayame found out about the last one, and she ''still'' brings it up. Can't you give me anything?" The two elderly couple shake their heads. "Yamato? Setsumi? You both can't give me anything?" Yamato's eyes lit up, and he immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin. "I have this much on me." "That's one ryo, Yamato. Are you seriously giving me one ryo?" "Hey.." Yamato began, shrugging his shoulders, "You did say anything." "I meant more than one ryo, Yama-" "Can we please just be serious for ONE moment?" Setsumi intervened loudly. "Sannoto," she began, lowering her voice, "We have kids to take care of Sannoto. As a father, you have to understand that they take priority. I promise you, with the energy from this month, we'll be drenched in crops. Please, just give us a chance." Silence filled the room as Sannoto looked at the two beggars before him. She started again, "All we need is--" "Okay, I'll give you more month, but that's it," Sannoto interrupted. "All I need you to do is leave acting as if I didn't okay? My wife is going to kill me if she figures out I did this...again." "OH, th-" "No need to thank me. Just leave quickly please." With that, the two farmers departed, both drenched in tears as they exited the manor. With their departure, Ayame came back into the room again. "I see that you did your job for once." "For once? I do my job all the time." "Mhm. Whatever." A silence fills the air. "You know...maybe their crops will come through. I think it's best if I go take a look." Ayame speaks, pacing from the desk. Sannoto smirks a bit in response. "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Ayame!" She slams the door on her way out, and the Senju leans back and sighs, glancing up at the ceiling and drifting off to sleep. The Call =